Thorn in My Side
by Sakura aka L-sama no Miko
Summary: Xel wants Lina forever, but will she stay? Very dark so don't read if you don't like dark stuff.


Oh My Another Dark ficcie ^_^

Thorn in My Side

Slayers Songfic

By Sakura

Lyrics by the Eurythmics

__

**** Bold italics = **flashbacks**

__

You gave me such a bad time

"All right mazoku, what gives?" The redheaded sorceress said staring at the crystal ball in the glass case. "You said this museum had a copy of the Clair Bible!"

"I didn't say that, Lina-chan," the purple haired mazoku said, defending himself. "I said I heard someone say it had the Clair Bible. How was I supposed to know they meant 'Clear Bauble' not 'Clair Bible'. They must have had a speech impediment." Xellos smiled. "Oh well, shall we go?"

"Y-you mazoku!!!" Lina promptly began to pound him into the museum floor.

Tried to hurt me, but now I know

The girl quickly put up a kekkai as soon as she ducked into the tiny cave. "Please, L-sama don't let him find me," she prayed, exhausted from fleeing the mazoku she thought had cared for her.

_**She woke to see her lover on top of her. A strange predatory look on his face. "What's up Xel?" she asked.** _

** "Wouldn't you like to know, pet," he said smiling evilly, his eyes remaining open. What she saw frightened her. "This won't hurt," he said producing a dagger, "much."**

** Lina screamed, guessing Xellos' intent. There was no way she'd let him make her into a mazoku; no matter how much she loved him. "RA TILT!!!!!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.**

** The spell knocked the purple haired mazoku priest off her and clear across the room. Grabbing her clothes and wrapping her cape around her, Lina darted out of the door, startling several of the inn's guests. Meanwhile, Xellos wiped the black blood off his head with a healing spell. "Run, Lina-chan. It'll just make it more fun," he said retrieving the abandoned dagger and phased out of the room in search of his prey.**

"You're a fool, Lina! You should have seen this coming!" she scolded herself.

Thorn in my side

You know that's all you'll ever be

_ ****"What do you want?!" said an annoyed Lina. She'd been trying to decipher a new spellbook when a certain purple haired man teleported himself into her room and kissed her cheek._

** "Awww," he whined, "Can't I pay my favorite sorceress a visit?"**

** Lina had to admit, she was glad Xellas' priest and general had showed up. She missed falling asleep in his arms and waking up next to him.**

A bundle of lies

You know that's all that it was worth...

__**_The petite redhead snuggled closer to her mazoku lover. "Aishiteru, Xel," she murmured, beginning to drift asleep._**

**_ "I love you too, little fireball," he said kissing the top of her head. Lina failed to see the sly look in his amethyst eyes._**

__

I should have known better

But I trusted you at first

_**"Xel, where are you taking me?" Lina reached for the blindfold covering her eyes.** _

** "Uh-uh-uh, Li-chan." The mazoku pulled her hand away. "Don't you trust me?" he added making sure she heard the pout in his voice.**

** "Of course I do!" she said, emphatically. "It's that this thing's itchy."**

** "Oh my poor Lina!" he said hugging her. "Don't worry we're almost there."**

"Damn him! He even threw a surprise birthday party for me!" she said, remembering him leading her down the inn's stairs to the common room where a feast laid waiting to be devoured. "There were three cakes too!" Her stomach rumbled as she remembered just how good the food had been.

I should have known better

But I got what I deserved...

"I'm never gonna trust another mazoku again! No matter how many times he saves my butt!" she vowed, punching the ground beside her.

'What'd you expect, Inverse?' her conscience asked. 'He _IS_ a mazoku!'

"Yeah but he said he -"

'And you believed him?!!' The red haired girl laughed bitterly at her own stupidity. 'Snap out of it, girl! He was playing with you!'

"Got what I deserved," she said pulling the cape tighter around her body. The cave was cold and she didn't dare light a fire.

To run away from you

Was all that I could do

Once she was sure that the coast was clear, Lina immediately cast a spell, changing her outward appearance. She now had short blue hair and blue eyes. The one thing she couldn't disguise, however, was her petite stature. Praying it was enough to fool the mazoku priest, she headed off for the nearest port.

Thorn in my side

You know that's all you'll ever be

The blue haired librarian excused herself and left her job early. All day she'd been sensing an all too familiar presence. Every time she was certain she saw Xellos out of the corner of her eye, the mazoku had vanished when she turned her head in his direction.

Ducking into a nearby alley, the girl recited a spell. When the light cleared, a girl with long blonde hair, green eyes, and freckles emerged. "L-sama, please let me get away," she prayed.

So don't think you know better

'Cause that's what you mean to me

"Hello pet," Xellos said grabbing hold of the now blonde Lina, "Miss me? My don't we look kawaii today."

"I'm warning you Xellos, let me go," she said in a icily, calm voice.

"Or else what, Lina? You can't beat me." He tightened his grip.

"Oh can't I?"

"I know you still love me, sweet. You can't bring yourself to kill me." She could practically hear the smug smirk in his tone.

"Maybe not, but I still can beat you," she replied confidently.

"Oh how? I'd love to see this, Li-chan."

"This is how." She promptly shrieked, causing the passersby to turn and stare at the purple haired man threatening a helpless blonde. Xellos quickly let her go and backed away, not wanting to have any witnesses. Using that opportunity, Lina ran at top speed, not bothering to look behind her.

I was feeling complicated.

I was feeling low.

_**"Oi, Lina-chan why are you out here all by yourself?" Xellos said jumping down from the tree he'd been lounging in earlier.** _

** "Isn't it obvious?" she said with a bitter jerk towards the camp.**

** Looking at her friends, the mazoku saw what she had meant. Gourry and Sylphiel were happily chatting together and Zelgadis and Firia were enjoying a similar conversation somewhat apart from the first couple.**

** "Oh so THAT'S what's got my Li-chan all blue."**

** "Quit it Xel! I don't need this from you." The redhead grabbed a handful of wildflowers and began to pluck off the petals.**

** "What makes you think I'm teasing?" he asked wrapping her in a gentle embrace.**

** "Xel-" she growled.**

** Before she knew what was going on, the mazoku spun her around and kissed her passionately on the lips. All her doubts melted in the heat of that kiss.**

Now everytime I think of you

I shiver to the bone

She sat wide awake, unable to sleep, remembering the look she'd seen on Xellos' face when he was about to kill her. It caused an involuntary chill down her spine. She drew the covers up to her chin and slowly began to shake. She could sense him getting closer and closer to Firia's pottery shop.

It was sheer luck that she ran into the dragon miko in this tiny country village. After explaining her situation, Firia had insisted she move in with her and Zelgadis as she vowed the destruction of the 'Namagomi Mazoku.'

But now she wasn't so sure of her friends' ability to protect her from the mazoku. That was why she was up late at night, shivering in her bed. However, sleep finally won out and Lina's head dropped and her eyes closed.

To run away from you

Was all that I could do

Lina woke up in a large four-poster bed, amethyst drapes flowed from the canopy and were tied back at the sides. Instead of crisp, white sheets, she saw she was lying on black, silk ones. Across the large bedroom was a roaring fire in the huge fireplace, the room's only source of light.

She didn't need light to tell her who was sitting next to her. She gulped loudly.

"No more running this time, love," Xellos said crawling on top of her. She struggled, but his mazoku strength pinned her to the bed. "You sure know how to keep me amused, Li-chan." His voice sent another icy chill down her spine, one she felt in her bone marrow. "But the game's over, sweet Lina. I win." That same predatory look was in his eyes. He brought out the same dagger he had before, smiling lovingly at the scared girl.

"Please Xel, d-" He plunged the dagger into her heart, ignoring her plea.

"Mine, forever," he said kissing her before completing the process, "Aishiteru, Lina."

~owari~

Lina: What the hell were you thinking Sakura-san?! 

Sakura: Don't blame me, Lina. My mazoku blood always gets stronger around Halloween time. 

Xel: Too bad it's not Halloween all the time, ne Sakura-chan? 

Sylphiel: But wouldn't all those poor children lose their teeth from all that candy?

Sakura: Not to mention all that extra weight. 

Gourry: And the stomach aches. 

Zel: And what's the idea with pairing me with Firia? 

Sakura: Oh come on Zelly! You two are sooooo kawaii together. Don't you think so Firia? 

Firia: Um... eto... (blushes) Zelgadis-san is rather good looking and he is so much more mature than Lina-san.

Zel: (blushes) 

Lina: Hey! Whaddya mean 'more mature'? I am mature! 

Xel: Not to mention kawaii when you're angry, Li-chan. 

Lina: Who asked you?! Dynast blast!!!! 

Sakura: Excuse me while I get my cleaning gear kiddies. Until next time - same bat time, same bat channel. Oh yeah don't forget to write!!!!! Please? 


End file.
